Life As We Knew It
by Working Class Wildcard
Summary: When a meteor hits the moon and knocks it closer in orbit to the earth, nothing will ever be the same. Worldwide tidal waves. Earthquakes. Volcanic Eruptions. And that's just the beginning. All told through the diary of Quinn Fabray. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's the end of the world as we know it! and I feel fine!**

**Hey guys hey! To tie this all up, this is an AU story where the world ends told through Quinn's journal based off an awesome book called Life As We Knew It!**

**I know the characters are going to seem OOC, but it's on purpose. AU. We've been over this.**

**Read and tell me if I should continue. It'll take a while to get into the action, but trust me, we'll get there.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

May 7th

Emma is pregnant.

Dad called around eleven o'clock this morning to let us know. But since Mom had taken Finn to his football practice, and Blaine's still away at college, I was alone to get the news.

"The baby's coming in around December," he crowed, as if he were the first man whose trophy wife was pregnant. "Aren't you excited, Q? You're going to have a little brother or sister. It's too early to know the gender, but when we find out, you'll be the first to know. If I'm being honest, I'd like another little girl, so she can have you to be the best influence on her. Would you like that?"

Nope. "Of course, Daddy. When did you two get the news?"

"First thing this morning." Dad said. "I would have called you all first, but Em insisted on calling her parents. They were thrilled about their first grandchild. They went on and on about how they were scared she was going to shrivel up and die alone. They're going to come down a in a few weeks, before you and Finn visit."

"Have you called Blaine and told him?" I asked. "Or do you want me to?"

"No, I haven't yet. I will when we get off."

"It's great news, Dad," I said, because I knew I was supposed to. "Be sure to tell Lisa how happy I am for her. For both of you."

"You tell her yourself," Dad said. "Here she is.

Dad muffled the phone for a second so he could whisper something to Emma and then she took the phone.

"Quinn," she said. "Isn't it exciting!"

"Very," I said. "It's wonderful news. I'm really happy for you and Dad."

"I was thinking," she said. "Well, I know it's way too soon and I haven't even discussed this with your father yet, but would you like to be the baby's godmother? You don't have to answer right away, but do think about it, all right?"

That's the problem I have with Emma. Whenever I want to get mad at her, or just irritated because she really can be immensely irritating, she goes and does something nice. And then I can understand why Daddy married her

"Of course I'll think about it," I said. "You and Daddy think about it too."

"We don't have to give it any more thought," she said. "You should see the glow on your father's face. I don't think he could be any happier."

"I couldn't," Dad said, and I could tell from his laughter that he'd grabbed the phone away from her.

"Quinn, please say yes. It would mean so much to us for you to be the baby's godmother."

So I said yes. I couldn't exactly say no.

After that we chatted for a while. I told Dad about my last cheer competition and how I was doing in school. Mom still hadn't come back by the time I finally got off the phone, so I went online to see what's new with Ohio State's Cheerios. The hot topic at Santana Lopez's fan site is how good her chances are to bring Ohio home gold. Most of us think she's got a pretty good shot.

When Mom got in, I had to tell her about Emma. She just said that was nice and that she knew the two of them wanted children. She and Dad have worked really hard on making it a "good divorce." Blaine says if they'd worked half as hard on their marriage, they'd still be married. I didn't tell her about how I'm going to be the godmother (assuming Emma doesn't change her mind, which she's more than capable of doing). I feel kind of bad that I'm going to be the godmother but no one said anything about Blaine or Finn being godfathers. Of course Emma and Blaine don't get along very well, and maybe 15 is too young to be a godfather.

I hope Emma changes her mind and I won't have to deal with it.

* * *

**So? Love it? Hate it? Me continuing depends on feedback, let it be good or bad. I know it's slow now, but trust me, it'll pick up.**

**REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys hey!**

**Shoutout to Klune and Caroline Idina Fabray *what up!*, my DWF alumni!**

**So, just to make things clear, this is how things are in the AU-verse:**

**Quinn is 16. Blaine is her older brother, who is in college. Finn is her younger brother who is 15. Shelby is her mother. Will is her father. Emma is her stepmother. Santana is a famous cheerleader. Mrs. Sylvester (Sue) is their neighbor. There is no Glee Club. Everything that went down in Glee, besides the characters, is irrelevant. **

**Like I said, slow start, but we will get there! I just want to get you guys inside AU Quinn's head. It's weird in there.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

May 8th

Today was not the best Mother's Day ever.

A while back, I told Mom I would make dinner for her, and she invited Mrs. Sylvester. I figured since she invited her over, I could invite Tina and her mom, too. When Finn found out that it was going to be me, mom, Mrs. Sylvester, Tina and Mrs. Cohen-Chang, he said that's too many females in one room and decided to go have dinner at Puck's.

Mom always thinks it's a good idea for him to spend time over at Puck's because his family has three boys, and their Dad's always around a lot. She said if it's okay with Puck's folks it's okay with her.

I called Tina and told her to bring her notes with her and we'd study for the test together, and she agreed.

Which is why I'm so mad at her. If she hadn't said yes, it would be one thing. But she did and I made enough meatloaf for five and salad and then right before I started setting the table, Tina called and said she had decided to stay on at her church and do something with the youth group. She'd gotten the dates mixed up. And her mother didn't feel like coming without her, so it was going to be two less for Sunday dinner and she hoped I didn't mind.

Well, I do mind. I mind because I'd been looking forward to all of us having dinner together and studying with her. I also figured Mrs. Sylvester and Mrs. Cohen-Chang would be good people for Mom to talk about Emma's baby with. Mom might not be best friends with Mrs. C, but she's funny, and probably would have at least got her to laugh.

Tina is spending so much time at her church. She goes to church every Sunday and she never used to. She does all this stuff with her youth group and for all her talking about how she's found God, I think all she's found is Reverend Marshall. She talks about him like he's a movie star. I told her that once and she told me that's how I talk about Santana, like it's the same thing, which it isn't. Lots of people think Santana is the best cheerleader in the country right now and I don't talk about her like she's my salvation.

Dinner was alright, but I overcooked the meatloaf, so it was a little dry. But Mrs. Sylvester's never been shy with a ketchup bottle. After a while I left her and mom alone and I'm guessing they talked about Emma and the baby.

I wish it was Summer already. I can't wait to get my driver's license

I also wish I was through studying for my history test. BORING!

But I'd better get back to it. bad grades, no license. The Rules According to Mom.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Still moving slowly.**

**But moving nonetheless!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

May 11

I got a 92 on my history test. I should have done better.

Mom took Lord Tubbington to the vet. He's fine. I worry about the crazy cat. He's ten. How long do cats normally live?

Brittany told me she's going to the prom with Jacob Ben Israel. I know I shouldn't be jelous, but I am. Not because I like Jacob (I actually think he's kind of creepy) but because nobody asked me. Sometimes I think I'll spend the rest of my life sitting in front of my computer reading about Santana Lopez and he future in cheerleading.

I told Tina about Brittany and how she always gets dates and she said, "Well, the reason is there's always a man in Britt," and after I got over being shocked I started laughing. Then Tina turned into Preachy Tina and went on about how abstinence is important and sex is a sin and how you shouldn't date unless you're looking for a lifetime commitment.

I'm sixteen. Let me get my learner's permit, then I'll worry about lifetime commitments.

* * *

**I know, I know.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Shoop da Whoop.**

**Here's the next chapter. Still moving like a snail, but not for long!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

May 12th

I went to bed in a bad mood and today everything just got worse.

At lunch today, Tina told Brittany she was going to go to hell if she didn't repent soon. Brittany got real mad (I don't blame her) and yelled at Tina that she was a very spiritual person and didn't need any lessons from Tina about what God wanted because she knew God wanted her to be happy and if God hadn't wanted people to have sex He'd have made everybody amoebas.

I thought that was pretty funny, but Tina didn't and the two of them really went at it.

I can't remember the last time the three of us had lunch together and really enjoyed ourselves. When Becky was still healthy, the four of us did everything together, then after Becky got sick we grew even closer. One of us would visit her in the hospital every day and we constantly called or e-mailed. I honestly don't think I could have made it through her funeral without them. But since last year, I seem to be the only one who hasn't done a complete 180.

Here I am going into my junior year of high school miserable. These are supposed to be the best years of my life, and I just feel stuck.

But the real reason I'm in a bad mood is because I got into it with Mom.

It started after supper. Finn went to his room to finish his homework and Mom and I were loading the dishwasher when she told me that her and Dr. Ryan were going out for dinner tomorrow night.

There was a quick moment I was jelous of my mother's social life, but i really was happy for her. I liked Dr. Ryan, and she hasn't gone out with anyone in a while. Besides, it's always smart to ask for stuff when she's in a good mood.

"Mom, can I take skating lessons?"

"Just for the Summer?" she asked.

"And next year too," I said. "If I feel like continuing."

"After your ankle healed, you said you didn't feel like skating anymore."

"Well, te doctor said I shouldn't even try jumping for three months," I explained. "There wasn't any point in competing. So I stopped. But now I think I'd like to do it for fun, you know?"

"I do know," Mom said, but the way she slammed the dishwasher closed let me know she didn't like it nearly as much as I thought she did. "But you have swimming and you were planning on trying out for the volleyball team in the fall. You can't handle three sports. Two's probably a stretch, especially if you want to work on the school paper."

"So I'll skate instead of volleyball." I said. "Mom, I know my limitations. I just loved skating so much, and I don't get why you don't want me to."

"If I thought the only reason you wanted to do it was because you loved it, then we'd talk." she said. "But skating lessons are expensive and I can't help but think you only want to because Santana Lopez's mom is the trainer."

"I don't even know if she'd take me on!" I said. "It's about the money, isn't it? There's always enough money to send Finn to football camp every Summer, but somehow there isn't enough for skating."

You know, looking back, I knew the exact moment I blew it.

This was that moment.

Mom yelled at me about money and responsibilities and I yelled at her about favorites and how she gives everything to Blaine and Finn and how she doesn't love me as much as them (which I know isn't true, but Mom wasn't right in me not understanding money) and we got so loud that Finn left his bedroom to see what was going on.

She came into my room about an hour later and we both apologized. She said she thought volleyball would look better on my college application and that I could join a college team if I was good enough.

She didn't say that I'd never be good enough at swimming for a college squad, which was kind of nice of her. And the way things are going, I'll never be good enough for anything.

I don't much like either of my best friends these days.

All that and a math test tomorrow that I can't even pretend I've studied enough for.

I wish I was in college already. I don't see how I can make it through the next two weeks, let alone the next two years of high school.

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

May 13th

Friday the 13th. Things aren't all that bad.

I aced my math test.

I finally got Mom to agree to skating lessons. She said I could take them in July, since I'll be spending August with Dad. And if I want to continue, we'll talk when I go back to her.

Tina had lunch with her church friends, (I don't really like any of them) and Brittany had lunch with half the football team, so I sat with a few members of the swim team. It was a lot better than watching Britt and Tina argue about God and sex. Mike, who'll be captain next year, told me I had an awesome crawl stroke, and if I worked hard next year, I could start anchoring relays.

And I like Bryan (Mom told Finn and I to start calling him that; Dr. Ryan is his office name). Some of the guys Mom's dated have tried too hard with us, but Bryan's pretty casual with us. Not with Mom, though, he stammers when he talks to her, and once when she came down in a date for a dress, he tripped over the side table. He laughed it off, and said he needs to start watching where he's going.

He asked if any of us had heard about the asteroid and the moon. Mom said she'd heard a little about it on the news, but she hadn't paid much attention to it. Some asteroid is apparently going to hit the moon, and Bryan heard on the radio that it'll be visible in the night sky next week. I asked Mom if we could dig out Blaine's telescope, and she said we'd have to ask him, but I'm sure he'll be okay with it.

Finn and I didn't even argue over the TV when Mom left. There was something I wanted to watch from 8 to 9, and something he wanted to watch from 9 to 10, so that worked out well.

It's already 11 and Mom still isn't home. I guess she and Bryan are out admiring the moon.


End file.
